gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Робби Валентино/Галерея
1 сезон Охотники за головами S1e3 suspects board.png|Робби на фотографии с подозреваемыми. S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png Стеснённые ситуацией S1e5 robbie with guitar.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 robbie has shotgun.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 dipper opening door.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 thompson ice.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 screaming.png S1e5 robbie in lot.png S1e5 robbie annoyed.png S1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5 wendy and friends skeletons.png S1e5 apologizing.png S1e5 kiddies.png S1e5 deadpan stare.png S1e5 happy dorks.png S1e5 everyone is released.png S1e5 the gang wonders what happened.png S1e5 Wendy changes the story.png S1e5 Robbie and Tambry.png S1e5 Wendy continues with her story.png S1e5 everyone is amazed.png S1e5 Dipper looks at the store.png S1e5 Driving off.png Дважды Диппер S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_robbie_guitar.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_dance_robbie.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_robbie_dip_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_excuse_self.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_forming_plan.png S1e7 Robbie with guitar with Wendy.png S1e7 Robbie with Wendy on the couch.png S1e7_robbie_at_window.png S1e7 Robbie running out the door.png S1e7_robbie_and_wendy.png S1e7 3 and 4 stealing bike.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 robbie.png S1e9 tight jeans.png S1e9 robbie with snow cone.png S1e9_robbie's_teeth_error.png S1e9 wendy accepts robbie.png S1e9 deja vu.png S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 robbie jealous.png S1e9 best present.png S1e9 robbie and wendy apple.png S1e9 hot water.png S1e9 Robbie.png S1e9-Mypantstheirshrinking.jpg Бой бойцов S1e10 robbie pointing.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 dipper confronts robbie.png S1e10 robbie mad.png S1e10 robbie challenges dipper.png S1e10 here's an idea.png S1e10 robbie calls wendy.png S1e10 broken phone.png Se10 dipper hits the phone.png S1e10 you're not getting that easy.png S1e10 grunkle stan interrupts.png S1e10 posters pointing.png S1e10 robbie falling.png S1e10 dipper robbie post battle.PNG S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 dipper and robbie at park.png S1e10 robbie on bench.png S1e10 settle like men.png S1e10 robbie pointing in park.png S1e10 robbie meets rumble.png S1e10 why is he blurry.png S1e10 killed his father.png S1e10 fight.png S1e10 robbie running.png S1e10 rumble picks up robbie.png S1e10 robbie slammed on ground.png S1e10 robbie tossed.png S1e10 robbie lands on jungle gym.png S1e10 robbie escapes.png S1e10 rumble with barrel.png S1e10 donkey kong parody.png S1e10 robbie jump barrel.png S1e10 buffet.png S1e10 robbie climbs tower.png S1e10 robbie on tower.png S1e10 trio clinging.png S1e10 rumble finish him.png S1e10 dipper tells truth.png S1e10 robbie on tree.png S1e10 rumble brooding 03.png S1e10 robbie back.png S1e10 robbie going to punch.png S1e10 robbie cant punch.png S1e10 wendy kiss.png S1e10 like girls.png S1e10 rivals.png S1e10 robbie throat.png Летоуин S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 wendy robbie dipper.png S1e12_left_jacket.png S1e12_dipper_not_trick_or_treating.png S1e12_off_the_hook.png S1e12 wendy and robbie party.png s1e12 robbie's van.png S1e12 Robbie and Wendy in van.png S1e12_wendy_van.png S1e12 robbie van.png Парнепокалипсис S1e17 uh oh robbie.png S1e17 no touchy.png S1e17 she looks mad.png S1e17 are u kidding me.png S1e17 not sure about this relationship.png S1e17 smooch.png S1e17 wendy headin out with robbie.png S1e17 cute couple.png S1e17 Wendy and Robbie.png S1e17 robbie crying.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 sup junior.png S1e17 Robbie and Wendy.png S1e17 Robbie Singing.png S1e17 robbie dancing like a dork.png S1e17 Robbie annoyed.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png S1e20 robbie boombox.png 2 сезон В бункер S2e2 winky frown.png Гольфовая война S2e3 robbie.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 y dey do dat.png S2e7 robbie tied.png Игра Блендина S2e8 robbie squirt.png S2e8 laser tag robbie.png S2e8 crying robbie.png Бог любви S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 why'd you leave.png S2e9 Robbie surprised.png S2e9 play it cool.png S2e9 hide the picture.png S2e9 over you.png S2e9 wrong ringtone.png S2e9 no more phone.png S2e9 preparing to attack.png S2e9 promo.png S2e9 vulture attacking.png S2e9 Robbie aging photos.png S2e9 Robbie's a vampire.png S2e9 no pines allowed.png S2e9 Mabel proposing idea.png S2e9 Robbie in fetal position.png S2e9 get out Mabel.png S2e9 zipped up hoodie.png S2e9 deal made.png S2e9 sad Robbie waiting.png S2e9 unexpected secret admirer.png S2e9 Robbie scooches back.png S2e9 regrets trusting Mabel.png S2e9 Robbie still unhappy.png S2e9 Tambry stare down.png S2e9 mustard appears from nowhere.png S2e9 out of Tambry's league.png S2e9 classic Tambers 2.png S2e9 waiter!.png S2e9 sparkly fries.png S2e9 Robbie eats french fry.png S2e9 magic ensues.png S2e9 a change in heart.png S2e9 Tambry ate a magic fry.png S2e9 dating begins.png S2e9 Robbie playing with Tambry's hair.png S2e9 Tambry has an epiphany.png S2e9 Tambry chooses reality over technology.png S2e9 couple walks away.png S2e9 couple hug walk.png S2e9 people on grass.png S2e9 take a selfie.png Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 party.png Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14_bulb_market_0.png S2e14_bulb_market_1.png S2e14_bulb_market_2.png S2e14_bulb_market_3.png S2e14_bulb_market_4.png S2e14 security.png S2e14_bomb_market.png S2e14 oh snap.jpg S2e14 town's folk.png Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 Bill's next pawn 8.jpg S2E15_Tambry_Bill_Sipher.png Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 testosterone.png S2e17 party image.jpg Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 Frozen human agony.png Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 Wendy's friends frozen.png S2e20 throne.png S2e20 dark for reals.png S2e20 ford turning back.png S2e20 free.png S2e20 ford is here.png S2e20 running for the hug.png S2e20 ford hugs.png S2e20 ford sees mcgucket.png S2e20 drawing a circle.png S2e20 he's lost his mind.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 spraypainted zodiac.png S2e20 Dipper the pine tree.png S2e20 empty heart spot.png S2e20 Wendy stealthy.png S2e20 Wendy push Robbie.png S2e20 destiny hoodie.png S2e20 Dipper points to the pentagram.png S2e20 Soos steps into place.png S2e20 Gideon walking up to Mabel.png S2e20 an excuse.png S2e20 hold hands.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20billisback.JPG S2e20 my hair.png S2e20 captive 2.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 tapestries.png S2e20 human again.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 America guy.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 1.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 2.png S2e20 clean town square.png S2e20 good as new.png Игры Oddity Creator Robbie appearance.png Postcard Creator Poscard creator Robbie model.png Разное Chris Houghton S1e12 robbie hoodie.jpg en:Robbie Valentino/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи подростков Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Галереи жителей Гравити Фолз Категория:Галереи эпизодических персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи